An Apple a Day While I'm Away
by costcosamples
Summary: Quinn is going out of town. She makes a little memento to bring along with her.


"Oh there's my gorgeous wife. I would think since she's going on location for a week, she would want to spend every moment of her last night with me, but I guess she prefers her computer to keep her warm at night." Rachel placed a cup of steaming tea on Quinn's desk and Quinn smiled up at her.

"Oh there's my very dramatic wife."

"Well I'm sorry that being away from you for 7 days is a big deal to me," Rachel scoffed and turned to leave the room before Quinn caught her by the wrist. 

"Hey," Quinn cooed, pulling Rachel to sit in her lap. "It's a very big deal to me too. I'm just trying to edit the rest of these photos for Vogue before I start a new job. But I would take you with me if I could."

Rachel nestled her head into the crook of the blonde's neck. "You would?"

"Of course. I'd fold you up right into my suitcase."

Rachel bit her wife's neck in retaliation.

"What, you'd fit." Quinn sighed and kissed Rachel's forehead. "I hate being away from you baby, you know that."

"Mmm," the brunette kissed Quinn's neck softly, up to her ear. "I hate it too. I can't sleep without you."

"You know what always helps you sleep?" Quinn whispered, pulling Rachel tighter against her. Rachel lifted her head to look the blonde in the eyes. "An orgasm."

Rachel's eyes widened and she smirked. "Another reason to be upset you're leaving."

"Well," Quinn said softly, running her pointer finger down Rachel's chest, pulling the v-neck down further and pulling her left breast out of her shirt. Thank god Rachel hated bras, and instantly took them off when she got home, if she had even bothered to put one on that day. "You could always take care of things yourself. As long as I get to listen over the phone."

Rachel moaned as Quinn bent down and took the hardened nipple into her mouth. "I could. But it's so much better when you do it, baby. I can't make myself feel half as good as you make me feel."

Quinn released the brunette's breast with a pop and looked up at her face. "I better make tonight really good for you then, huh?"

Rachel nodded as Quinn pulled the t-shirt over her head, and began running her finger lightly along the skin above her pajama pants. "Yes please," she whispered.

"Can you stand up real quick honey?"

Rachel kissed the blonde and rose off her lap, as Quinn reached for her bottoms and slid them down her legs. Quinn also loved Rachel's disdain for panties. As Rachel moved to straddle Quinn's lap, the photographer stopped her, and instead turned her around facing the desk before pulling her to sit in her lap.

"Why am I facing this way babe? I need to kiss you."

"I'll give you lots of kisses later. But right now, I'm going to show you exactly what I want you to do to yourself while I'm gone." Quinn spread Rachel's legs apart and dipped her fingers into the slick wetness. "First start here to gather up some moisture…which you have plenty of," Quinn teased and playfully licked the brunette's neck. Rachel sighed and threw her head backwards against Quinn's shoulder. "And bring it up to your clit, and start rubbing really slow circles." Rachel let out a soft moan, and Quinn turned to kiss her cheek, noticing her closed eyes. "Hey, you're not even watching baby."

"No, I can't," she panted. "Please baby, go."

Quinn took her hand away and Rachel whimpered. "Well," Quinn purred as her hand reached the mouse of her iMac, and she quickly started Photobooth, switching it to video mode and pressing record. "I guess we'll just have to document it so you don't forget."

Rachel lifted her head. "What do you mean…"

"Fuuuuuuck," Quinn interrupted, breathing hot into her wife's ear, eyes glued to the screen. "You look so fucking good baby."

Rachel looked up at the computer screen, seeing her long legs spread wide, her pussy wet and glistening, while Quinn's hand trailed back up the inside of her right thigh straight to her clit and her left hand played with Rachel's left breast. "Oh god," she gasped, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life." Quinn breathed out, watching what she was doing to her wife on the screen. She and Rachel moaned together when Quinn pushed two fingers all the way in.

"Ohhh," Rachel gasped, eyes finally snapping shut.

"No baby, keep watching," Quinn demanded softly. "Look how hot you are."

Rachel opened her eyes again and pressed her cheek against Quinn's cheek to keep focused on the screen. She watched the blonde's fingers pushing in and out, and _god_, it was so erotic to see it from this angle.

"Quinn, three," Rachel panted.

Quinn smiled and quickly pushed a third finger into Rachel on the next insert. They both moaned as they watched Quinn stretch Rachel on the screen.

"Oh god," Rachel gasped, eyes still glued to the screen, watching Quinn push in and out slowly. "Go, ugh, go faster babe. Faster and harder. Please," she spit out, panting.

Quinn instantly fulfilled her request, ready to watch her wife come on the screen. She knew Rachel wouldn't take long. The blonde reached her thumb up to Rachel's clit and rubbed quick, firm circles, and Rachel began bucking into her hand, wanting more and more.

"God! Yes Quinn. Fuck. Fuckin', _oh_, oh god!" Rachel screamed and thrashed back against Quinn.

"Look baby, look. Watch how gorgeous you are when you come. See what I get to see every night."

Rachel's eyes flew open and to the computer screen as she came, warmth flooding her wife's hand. She moaned at the sight, struggling to keep her eyes open but entranced with the sight of her pussy clamping down on Quinn's hand as the blonde continued to pump in and out.

Quinn brought her other arm around Rachel's waist, pulling her tight against her body and kissing her neck and jaw softly as she calmed down.

"That was incredible," Rachel breathed out, finally letting her head fall back onto Quinn's shoulder.

"Fuck yeah it was." Quinn bit Rachel's earlobe playfully, then pulled her fingers from the brunette, earning a small whimper from Rachel.

"Kiss me," the blonde whispered in her wife's ear. Rachel turned her head instantly and met Quinn in a deep, passionate kiss, massaging her tongue lightly with her own.

"I love you," Rachel whispered when they broke apart, earning a smile from Quinn.

"I love you too baby."

Rachel sat up, moving to face Quinn. "Ready for your silver screen debut, my love?"

Quinn cast her eyes down shyly, lightly running her fingertips up Rachel's bare thighs. "I don't think so honey."

"That's completely unfair Quinn. You need a turn too." 

"Ok, let's go upstairs." 

"And I want a video."

"For what?"

Rachel scoffed. "The same thing you want this video for."

Quinn smiled. "What makes you think I'm going to do anything with this video? I get to witness the real show all the time," she teased as she playfully poked Rachel in the ribs.

"Well if I know my wife, and I think I do, she'll transfer this to her iPhone and watch it at night in her hotel when she gets horny."

"She'll probably put it on her laptop too. Bigger screen," Quinn smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I saw that," Quinn stated, still staring at the screen, watching her fingers play with Rachel's right nipple. Rachel pushed off Quinn and stood up and faced Quinn, leaving her bare ass on full display on the iMac. Quinn smiled widely.

Rachel turned to the screen and rolled her eyes again. "Well I deserve a video too. So please switch me places."

"I'm not really comfortable being on camera."

"Quinn," Rachel warned.

"I will, however, put this video on your iPhone too."

"Quinn! C'mon, I'm not that much of a narcissist."

Quinn arched her eyebrow at Rachel. "Baby…" 

"We're making a video of you too. That's final." Rachel pushed Quinn's rolling chair backwards, before she reached to the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled up.

"Baby, no, you're used to it because you're an actress, I…" Rachel placed a single finger against Quinn's lips after her t-shirt was discarded on the floor. She bent down and gently reached both hands behind Quinn's back, unclasping her bra while spreading her legs to kneel in front of her.

"Honey, it's just me. It's me touching you, and me who'll be watching it. It's not a big deal." She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Quinn's lips. "Ok? The blonde nodded pensively. "Sweetie, if you really feel uncomfortable we don't have to, but," Rachel reached down to undo Quinn's jeans, "I really want to taste you right now. And I really, really want to be able to get off on it, on replay, while you're gone." Quinn moaned and lifted her hips, allowing the brunette to pull the jeans and panties down her legs. Rachel smiled and pulled her wife's legs apart before reaching up to kiss her deeply. "I think you're going to like this just as much as I did," she cooed, giving her a soft Eskimo kiss as she ran her fingers against Quinn's outer lips, finding moisture already seeping out. Rachel smirked. "In fact, I think you already are."

Quinn moaned louder. "I think," she gasped, as Rachel dipped a finger into her, "I think before I fly out tomorrow, we should go to the Apple store and upgrade to iPhone 4, so we can do this live." Rachel added another finger. "Fuck baby."

Rachel kissed down the blonde's stomach. "Then I guess we really don't need these recordings if we can watch each other live, do we?"

Quinn's eyes locked to Rachel's as the brunette licked her outer lips softly. "But," Quinn gasped as Rachel repeated the motion, "the time difference. We might not be up at the same time."

Rachel laughed, and placed a firm kiss to her wife's clit before pulling away. Quinn's hips surged forward, and Rachel grasped them in her hands. "I'm pretty sure Miami and New York are in the same time zone, sweetheart."

"But," Quinn whimpered as Rachel smiled up at her. Obviously she was still going to go to town on the blonde, but it was fun to see her squirm a bit as she tried to go back on her statement. "Technical difficulties. You never know. Service could go out. The batteries could _shitfuckbaby!_" Rachel hummed in approval of Quinn's reaction with her clit still smashed firmly between her lips, before she let it go with a pop.

"You're right baby. You're very smart. And very delicious," Rachel licked her lips and ran her fingers through Quinn's folds again before pushing three roughly inside. "And so, so hot."

Quinn sighed deliriously as Rachel pulled out and pushed back in. "I love technology." Rachel peered up at her, before returning her mouth to her wife's clit. "And you, of course."


End file.
